


A Drunken Fight for Love and Honor

by gingergallifreyan



Series: Giac x Fanny [4]
Category: Casanova (UK), Mansfield Park (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Teninch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergallifreyan/pseuds/gingergallifreyan
Summary: Giac gets pretty drunk one night at the pub and decides to call a number on the wall of the loo for a good time. He never expected that Fanny Price would be on the other end of the line.





	A Drunken Fight for Love and Honor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aneclipsedhabitue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneclipsedhabitue/gifts).



> Based on [this prompt](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/170801421165/i-called-one-of-the-telephone-numbers-written-in): 'i called one of the telephone numbers written in the toilet stall and now i want to fuck your voice’ AU.
> 
> In a modern setting, I'm choosing to use Nina for Bellino and Laura for Henriette (the actress' first names). Also, I use Smith as Giac's last name, rather than Casanova.

“Rocco!” Giac tapped the bar.

He cleaned a glass behind the taps, ready to fill it for another patron. “Oi, mate. You are properly pissed.”

“Rocco, top me off.”

“No, I’m not going to do that. You need a big glass of water, yeah? And you need to make a wee.”

“I don’t want that. I want another drink.”

He shrugged. “It’s you who’s gotta live with you in the morning.”

He paused. Did he need to make a wee, or was he horny? Or both? Possibly both. “On second thought, I think I will hit the loo.”

“That’s what I thought.”

“Find me a good shag while I’m gone, will you? I need a good shag.”

“Find one yourself. I’m not your errand boy, and I'm working.”

“You’re my best mate, though. You’re supposed to have my dick… I mean, my back.”

“If I’m finding a good shag for anyone, it’ll be me. You’ve made a fool of yourself up at the karaoke. No woman who’s been here will want to ride that tonight.”

“Fine. I’ll find someone who hasn’t been here.” He made his way to the loo and stood at the urinal. There on the wall, was written: _For a good time, call…_ followed by a number. He grinned and pulled out his mobile, walked to the door and locked it, and then leaned against the sink and dialed the number.

Someone picked up after two rings. “Hello?”

“Hallo!”

“Who is this?”

“This is Giac. Who is this?”

“Giac… Giac Smith?”

“Yes." He started sobering up then. This could either end really well or not, depending on how he played his cards. His mind scrambled to recognize her voice. "You know me?”

“Yeah. This is Fanny. How’d you get my number?”

“Fanny…” He thought. “I know that name. I know that girl. She’s very pretty.”

“We took literature courses together two semesters ago.”

“Fanny Price!” Oh, she was too good for him, or a drunken phone call, for that matter. He could flirt, though. She always liked that. She'd always laugh and clutch her cardigan sweater or fiddle with her necklace that sat right over her perfect cleavage--

“Yeah, that’s me.”

“Fanny, I wanted to kiss you.”

Nothing for a moment. “You did?”

“Yes, but you were with that Henry guy. Or Edmund. Whatever the hell he was. Mind you, never stopped me before.”

“Giac, are you alright?”

“Oh, little me? Well, not so little. Not so little me? I’m _fiiiiine.”_

“You’re pissed.”

“And you’re beautiful.”

She giggled a little. “You still haven’t answered my question. How did you get my number?”

“It was on the wall.”

“On the wall where?”

“At the pub. It’s on the wall.”

“First of all, why are you calling random numbers on the wall?”

“Nina broke up with me. She said I love Laura, but Laura doesn’t love me. Or at least she can’t. Or whatever bullshit excuse she came up with. I don’t know anymore. It doesn’t matter.”

“So, again, why are you calling random numbers?”

“I decided to get pissed and now I want a good fuck.”

“Oh.”

“Your number was the first I’ve tried.”

“You’re not getting that from me. You’ll have to try elsewhere.”

“That’s a pity.”

She giggled again. “You want to do that with me?”

“Can I? Please?”

“No. Not in your state, anyway.”

“So if I were sober, you’d give me a go?”

“I’m not that easy, Giac.”

“Well, I wanted to.”

“Did you?”

“Yeah, in class.”

“You wanted to shag me in class?”

“Why not?”

She laughed. “You’re super drunk right now, so I’m giving you a pass for all this.”

“I’ll get drunk and call you more often.”

“You’re not saying all this because you’re drunk and horny, are you?”

“No, I really liked you.”

“Why didn’t you ever say?”

“You were with... Henmund.”

“I wasn’t with either of them, Giac. Henry wouldn’t stop bothering me, and he hasn't until recently and I did fancy Edmund, but he’s… well, he’s not into me like that, but I’m over it, so it doesn’t matter anymore.”

“He’s stupid. And blind.”

“That’s nice of you to say.”

“I mean it. You’re beautiful and smart and kind.”

“You’re drunk, so… I suppose it won’t hurt to say I did think you were cute. You made me laugh a lot. And you were… nice to listen to when you read Hamlet’s soliloquy.”

He grinned. “Really?”

“Yeah. I’m still trying to think how my number ended up on the wall.”

“Henry was here earlier.”

“Do you have a Sharpie?”

“No.”

“Damn. I wanted you to scribble it out if you could.”

“You know I’m the only man who calls the numbers on the wall, right? Nobody ever does this. In fact, let me check. Henry might still be here.”

“Oh, god, what are you gonna do?”

“Stay on the line. I’m gonna fight for your honor.” He left the loo and went back out into the pub. And there, in the corner, was Henry schmoozing up Maria, Fanny’s (married) cousin. He approached the table, phone still against his ear. “Henry, give me your pen.”

“My what?”

“You heard me. Give me your pen, you prick. The one you used to write Fanny’s number on the wall.”

The other man’s jaw dropped.

“Pen. Now. Or I’ll go in that pocket and get it myself, and you’ll like it so much you’ll embarrass yourself.”

“Just give it to him so he’ll leave you alone,” Maria said.

Henry reluctantly slid the pen across the table.

“Thanks. Now leave Fanny alone. Don’t talk to her ever again, or you’ll have me to deal with.” He turned and went back to the loo. “Still here, Fanny?”

“I can’t believe you just did all that.”

“Hang on a tic, not done yet.” He scribbled over Henry’s message and wrote _Henry’s tiny pecker_ with a lovely little illustration above it. “All sorted. Can I take you out?”

“You’re not still drunk, are you?”

“I mean, I’ve had a fair bit to drink, but I sort of sobered up a bit ago. I need something to eat. I meant every word, by the way.”

“What, right now? It’s, like, one in the morning.”

“Plenty of places are open at one in the morning on a Saturday night. Live a little, Fanny.”

“I guess, as long as it’s not at the pub where you’re at.”

“No. You’re too good for this pub. Where do you live? I’ll come get you. Just a quick hop on the Tube.” He waved to Rocco on the way out.

“Giac, your tab!” he yelled.

“I’ll get it later!”


End file.
